Hit The Lights
by BadGirletc
Summary: A few years after they graduate from Hollywood Arts, Tori and Beck are reunited.
1. Chapter 1

It was a Friday night and I didn't really have anything to do. I didn't have to work for the weekend, since we were having some renovations done at the store, so I had a lot of free time over the next few days. I flopped face first onto my queen sized bed, covered in a purple comforter and pink sheets. I reach for my phone to call my best friend Cat, before realizing she is out of town to visit her parents this weekend - fuck. I'm on my own I guess. Not two seconds later, my phone buzzes and I look up. It's a text from one of my best friends from Hollywood Arts, before we graduated. Andre had sent me a text message "Hey Tor, I'm DJ-ing at this new club down on Hollywood BLVD. My vips get in for free, you in? I start at 8." I look at the clock, I have an hour, so I quickly text him back saying I'll be there, and he texts me directions.

I hurriedly start getting ready. I'm going out alone, but that doesn't mean I won't run into anyone. My makeup is freshened up as I change out of my jeans and t shirt that I wore to school. I stand in my closet in just my bra and panties as I look for my sexiest flashiest outfit. I find a short fitted dress that really accentuate my boobs, and slip it on. It's simple, the purple fabric hugs every inch of my body, the neck lines drops way to far and the hem line is way too short, and in the back, there is a little section missing, as if I'm not showing enough skin. I check my reflection out in the full length mirror, I look perfect, I think to myself, I flip my hair as I turn around to search for shoes. I grab my go-to pair, a pair of black zip up booties, five inches. Super sexy. I check the clock and it's 8:47. I grab my purse, spritz on a bit of my favorite perfume "Fantasy" by Britney Spears and I run out the door. I hail a cab and once inside, I give him the directions and we're off. We arrive to the club, and it's fairly obvious which club is new, I pay the driver and hop out. I get a text from Andre "Just go up to the bouncer, I gave him yours and Cats names.. Jades too in case." I make a weird face, didn't Andre know Cat was out of town? And really? What would I be doing with Jade? I guess I was more out of touch with Andre than I thought. I shrug it off as I approach the bouncer, He gives me a look and I say "Tori Vega? I'm with Andre" And he ushers me inside as I hear the crowd in line boo at me, sorry ladies, it helps to have hook ups.

I walk through the already crowded club, looking for the vip room. I quickly locate it, even in the dark, and I rush to the door. I tell the bouncer again who I am and who I'm with and he lets me in. I see Andre and he rushes over to me. It's been a while since we've seen each other, we've both been busy in college and working odd jobs here and there and auditions every now and then. That's pretty much what happened to our whole group after we graduated from Hollywood Arts. I keep in touch with Cat, mainly because she's my roommate, but I haven't seen Robbie Beck Andre, or even Jade. Last I heard Jade and Beck broke up shortly after graduation, but they were both okay with it. Robbie eventually ditched the puppet, _FINALLY_, and apparently Andre was a DJ now. After a bit of catching up, someone comes in and tells Andre he's almost up and he leaves me to get ready. He invites me along, but I tell him I'm in the mood to get a drink and to dance instead so I leave the vip room and head to the bar. I order a strawberry daiquiri and I sit with my back to the bar.

Sipping at my drink waiting for Andre to start playing. He comes out and shouts into the mic "This ones pretty old, but I updated it. It's sung by the one and only Tori Vega! Where you at girl?" The spotlight quickly finds me, followed by the gaze of everyone in the club. I feel a bit flustered, it's been a while since I've performed. I brush it off and give a wave, wondering why the hell Andre is playing a song I sang. I don't recognize the beat, it's more of a dub step vibe, but when the vocals come out I realized it's the song I first sang when I got into HA. Make It Shine. I decide not to get up to dance yet, I'm sipping on my daiquiri and close my eyes, sort of swaying back and forth in my seat. The song finishes up and smoothly transitions into the next, I think it's a Madonna song that he's remixed. I open my eyes as I realize my drink is gone and in it's place is a light buzz.

I suddenly make eye contact with a dark stranger across the room. He's hidden in the dark, but his eyes seem to glow and call out to me. He's staring into my soul intimidating me and pulling me in at the same time. I know him, I think? I'm not sure, I just know I want him. I set my glass down on the bar behind me, and slip off my seat, never breaking eye contact with this dark stranger. I start making my way through the crowd, heading towards him. I keep moving until I'm inches away from him, he smells delicious, musky. I still can't make out who he is, or where I know him from, but I can see his dark long hair and that he's probably around the same height as I am. I lean in and whisper in his ear "Hey, I'm Tori" he takes a slow breath and says "Tori, it's nice to see you again, how long has it been?"

I gasp, I know that voice. I haven't heard that voice in two, almost three years. Instintively I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him in the crook of his neck. He laughs at my excitement and hugs me back. We loosen our hold on each other, just enough so we look each other in the eyes. I take a deep breath and close my eyes, thinking of the words to say. I exhale as I start to speak, but he puts his finger over my mouth "Shh, don't speak. Not now, just dance with me." I nod, and we continue dancing. Wait, I didn't even notice we had started dancing. I just shake my head a bit, to clear my thoughts, I just need to have a good time. I think he picks up on my nerves because he tells me "It's alright Tori.. Just breathe. You look beautiful by the way. I'm so glad to see you." I hide my face in his shoulder, to hide the fact that I'm blushing extremely hard right now. My face must be brighter and redder than Cat's hair! I reach up to run my hand through his gorgeous hair and I whisper to him, "Thank you, you don't look half bad yourself, Beck. It really has been too long, hasn't it?" He laughs and bit before pulling me closer. I can't believe this, I haven't seen or really heard from Beck since graduation, and now here I am, in the dark corner of a night club, dancing in his arms. And he thinks I'm beautiful. See I'm not sure how I feel about him. Sure he's a great guy, but do I really have feelings for him? I think the butterflies in my stomach do. I've missed him so much. I really wonder what happened between him and Jade. _Jade._ Suddenly I tense up as the girl that tormented me throughout high school saunters into my thoughts. What would she do if she saw Beck and I? Would she stab me with her sharpest scariest scissors? Ugh I can't think about that, I close my eyes and shake my head again to clear my is getting old, nothing slips by Beck. He pulls my head close to his chest with one hand and he leans down and kisses me on the head, I blush again. He's about to say something when Andre yells into the mic "Thanks everybody! I'm out!" And the announcer calls up the next guest DJ. Beck pulls my chin up and looks my in the eyes, "You wanna get out of here Vega? Catch up a little bit?" He smiles at me. Should I say yes? I'm not sure if that look in his eyes is that of a friend who sincerely wants to catch up, or if it's something more. Something in my gut screams that it's something more, but I push that feeling down. Beck and I are friends. That's all we've ever been. I nod and he puts his arm around me and leads me out of the club.

He hails a cab and gives the driver his home address, which is shockingly not far from my place. We sit in silence, and Beck reaches over and grabs my hand, lacing our fingers together. I'm confused but it feels nice, so I accept it and give his hand a light squeeze which he returns. I start to blush again so I turn to look out the window. Why the hell is he making me blush so much? I haven't felt this way about anyone in a long time. I decide I'm just glad to see an old friend again. That's what Beck is, and always has been. Sure he's gorgeous, tall, extremely talented, and an amazing guy, but I don't think I've ever had romantic feelings towards him. If I did, Jade must have scared them out of me. Their she is again. Jade, the ice queen that haunted my time at Hollywood Arts. I have to admit, I somewhat missed her. Wait, did I just admit to missing Jade? The cab slows to a stop and I'm pulled out of my confusing thoughts, as Beck lets go of my hand and pulls his wallet out to pay the driver. We say goodnight and I follow him up to his apartment, once inside, I start freaking out. I'm in Beck's apartment, alone, somewhat buzzed, and alone. Well alone with Beck.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts once again as Beck turns on a light, sits down on the couch and pats the seat next to him, I cross the room and sit down next to him. Now I finally get a good look at the room. It's tasteful, so Beck. The couch seems a bit old, must be vintage. A little coffee table sits in front of us, Beck slips off his classic combat boots and sets his feet on the table as he rests his arm around me shoulder, I take a deep breath, my heart is racing. In front of us, on the opposite side of the small living room is a tv, nothing fancy or extravagant, just something simple. It's set on a wooden entertainment center, underneath is a small collection of movies. Beck notices my wandering eyes and sighs, "You okay Tori?" I nod, but I'm guessing he's not convinced. He removes his arm from my shoulder and he sits up, facing me. I look him in the eyes and we sort of stare at each other for what seems like eternity. He breaks the silence once more and offers me something to drink, but I decline. He leans back and sighs again. I wonder if I'm boring him, or if he wants me to leave. Why did he even invite me here then?

I decide to speak up, rather than sit here in silence forever, "So this is your place, it's really nice Beck. It's really comfortable and inviti-" Before I can even finish my sentence, Beck's lips collide with mine. He brings his hand up and cups my face on one side while the other wraps around my back. At first I'm shocked, but it's nice, I start kissing him back, and my hands, having a mind of their own, make their way up to Beck's gorgeous head of hair. Running my fingers through it, he moans into my mouth a little. Then he pulls away, we're both breathing heavy. He looks away from me "Look Tori, I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have done that. That's not why I invited you back, I really did want to catch up, you just look so beautiful and I don't know I'm really sorry." I giggle and he looks up at me, a mix of confusion and hurt on his face, I shake my head and say "Beck, I _did_ kiss you back ya know.. I mean it did shock me but it was nice." I crawl towards him and wrap my arms around his neck as I kiss him again. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist and he sets me down on the couch and lays on top of me. I'm not sure where this is going, but I can't really think much when Beck is kissing me. I'm in heaven. I smile and he giggles a bit. "It really is nice to see you again Tori." He says with a laugh, and I laugh back. "What do you say, we uhh, get some sleep?" I nod, "The bed room is this way, if you don't mind sleeping with me- Uh fuck I mean, sleeping in the same bed as me." His face turns bright red, I can tell he's about as nervous as I am, well was twenty minutes ago. I giggle as I get up, I grab his hand and say "Well Mr. Oliver, lead the way and I shall follow," with a wink. He leads me to his bedroom and we fall asleep not long after our heads hit the pillows.

**A/N - Okay so, go easy on me here! I've never written any fan fiction before, but lately I've been getting the itch to write, so I figured, why not write a Victorious ff? I mean, the characters are already written, although I do kind of make them a bit more personal, I figured it would help. The reason I called this story Hold It Against Me is because I was stuck when thinking of a plot, and said song came on, and it's my favorite. I figured, why not take from the song, and have Tori meet someone in a club? Anyways, criticism is welcome, please! I'm not too confident in my writing, so anything is good. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Rise and shine sleepy head" shouted Beck, as he raised the blinds in his bedroom, letting the bright rays of the sun into the room and onto my face. I scrunched my face up at the intensity of the light, and I slowly sat up rubbing my eyes. I didn't hear Beck approach the bed, and I didn't even notice him sit down next to me until he spoke. "So last night was…fun." He let out a dry laugh to fill the awkward silence. "It was definitely great to see you." I scratch my head as I slowly open my eyes, after letting out a generous yawn and stretching my arms out, I look over to Beck, "Yeah I'm glad we ran into each other, too bad we didn't get to catch up very much." Each word that came out of my mouth felt wrong, I didn't know why.

I scrunched my brows together and pursed my lips to the side, an awkward tic that I have when I'm thinking, and Beck caught it in an instant. "You okay?" he asked me, and I slowly nodded, still in my odd state. He placed a hand on my knee, still covered by his thick forest green blanket, and I shook my head and chased away my confusion. I looked up at him and smiled "So are we both free today?" I asked. He nodded in response, "You have anything in mind, Ms. Vega?" I nodded and then told him I really did want to catch up on what happened since we graduated, and we both agreed to get cleaned up and go out to lunch.

Beck hurriedly showered and dressed while I watched tv in his bed. He came back from the bathroom and said he was ready, so I clicked off the tv and hopped out of bed. I followed him out to his living room and he grabbed my purse and opened the door for me. I blushed so hard I must have looked like I went tanning on the sun. He pretended not to notice but I saw him trying to hide a smile, I pretended not to notice as I followed him to his car. I directed him to my house about 37 minutes away from his and I invited him in. He got settled on the couch and turned on the news and I promised not to take too long.

I rushed in the shower, not caring to find the perfect temperature. I washed everything, shaved my legs, and hopped out. Brushed my teeth and applied my facial moisturizer before toweling off my long wavy brown hair. I twisted it up into a loose bun on the top of my head, think Kim Kardashian, and I started on my makeup. Once my makeup was done, I towel dried my body and headed to my closet, I grabbed simple black skinny jeans and a deep purple V Neck that showed a little too much boob, but that's how I liked it. I grabbed my black zip up hoodie and threw it on and slipped on my favorite wedge sandals before heading back to the living room.

Beck heard my door close, so he shut the tv off and turned to face me "Well don't you clean up nicely?" He said teasingly, I quickly looked away afraid that I might blush once again. I was looking for my purse when I remember Beck had left it in his car when we got to my apartment. "Are you ready to go?" I asked him, he nodded and got up and we walked out to his car, we had a little trouble deciding on where to go, so we just decided to drive until we found a place that looked good. After about 15 minutes or so, we stopped at this little family owned deli shop.

After we had been seated and placed our orders, we decided to start talking. I explained how Cat and I lived together, but she was out of town. He made a joke about how that explained the living room décor, yes Cat decorated it, bright pink couch with flowers EVERYWHERE, but it was fun, I didn't mind at all. We discussed Cat and myself, and the conversation drifted to our old friends from school. Robbie was a student teacher at Hollywood Arts, Andre was producing music for small time musicians and singers, as well as writing and DJ-ing in clubs. Both of us realized that the conversation was heading to a cold, dark place, Jade West. I wasn't too comfortable talking about her, and I could tell Beck didn't seem to excited about it, so the conversation easily transitioned into how the food was, and how nice the weather was. We both decided to go to the beach after we finished eating.

We left the deli about twenty minutes ago, Beck had insisted on paying for my lunch, and that made me smile. I rolled down the window and I let my hair out of it's bun, it was still damp and I wanted it to get dry soon. I closed my eyes and leaned back in my seat, just relaxing as the warm sun beat down on me and the cool wind blew over me. I was having a great time. Beck broke the comfortable silence "So uhh, Tori, do you mind if I take you to a special place of mine? At the beach I mean, it's just kind of this private little place I like to go, when I need time to think, ya know?" I told him that it sounded like a really nice idea and that I couldn't wait to get there.

About 15 minutes later, we arrived at the beach. It was a Saturday afternoon, so the beach was somewhat crowded, but it was in the middle of December, so it wasn't exactly prime beach time. Beck told me not to worry about the crowd because his place was always empty, just perfect for relaxing. We walked a ways down the shore line, our bare feet getting covered in water as the tide washed onto the shore and back out into the ocean. I thought we had come to a dead end, their was a big piece of land that protruded off the sand into the ocean, but Beck told me to follow him.

He grabbed my hand and we waded out in the ocean, staying close to the steep slope. The water just came to our knees, but I wasn't really worried. We rounded the slope and I was taken aback at what I saw. It wasn't anything seriously special, but it was really pretty. It was almost like a cave, the slope went back to the beach allowing for about 30 feet of land before going back out into the ocean, so it was pretty secluded. Very relaxing.

Once we got back to the shore, I noticed some beach chairs, I guessed Beck had brought them there. He pulled the chairs up and I told me to take a seat, and I did. He followed and sat next to me. We both just sat in the chairs looking out into the ocean, it was beautiful. We made small talk about our future and our hopes and dreams and after a few hours, we watched the sun set and decided it was time to head home. Beck led the way back to his car and when we arrived at my apartment, he held my hand as he walked me to the door.

When I unlocked it I turned around to thank him for the day, I was interrupted by his lips colliding with mine. They were so soft and luscious, but his facial hair was a little prickly, but the scratch felt nice. It started off slow and warm, when Beck wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. The kiss intensified as my arms wrapped themselves around Beck's neck. I opened my mouth to let his tongue in, and after what felt like eternity, our lips finally parted, and our bodies did the same, but we stayed close. I bit my lip, trying to suppress a giggle, and I looked up at Beck and he was smiling. "Today was fun Tori" he said, I agreed. He gave me a peck on the lips and said goodbye, before pulling me in close again for a hug goodbye. We said goodbye and he promised to call me later and he turned to walk back to his car.

"Wait, Beck!" I shouted, a little too loudly. He stopped and turned around, "Yeah?" He started walking back towards me. I bit my lip and started toying with the sleeves up my hoodie, I was suddenly nervous, "So uhh, Beck, today was fun.. Was it like, a date?" I asked, I looked away, slightly embarrassed, he let out a small chuckle and I looked up at him with a frown, but he wasn't laughing at me, just at my question. "Yes Tori, I think it was a date, a pretty good one, might I add." I smiled and said "Okay, good." And he said goodnight and turned back towards his car and I headed back inside to make dinner and finish up the night. Cat would be home tomorrow morning and I'd have to catch her up on everything that just happened. She would freak the freak out, I know I was.

**A/N - Okay, so I'm really nervous about adding this chapter. I'm really surprised that I got anyone reading my first chapter! I think I might be getting the hang of this, well I hope! I actually wrote this chapter twice. The first time, I was unhappy with it and I wasn't sure it was very realistic. I'm happy with this chapter, but I'm still nervous. But I had fun writing it, I sure hope you have fun reading it! :) Let me know what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Before I went to bed, I texted Cat "911, I need to talk to you!" and almost immediately she texted back "Are you okay? Is it a real emergency or a bff emergency?" I responded "I'm fine, I just need to see you soon! Tomorrow right?" She responded right away, "Yeah, I'm coming home tomorrow morning! I'll be there early! Around 9 or 9:30!" I sent a final message "Alright, I'll be up, lol. Night Cat! Love you!" She texted me back "Kk! Love you too" With that I turned my phone off and went to take a bath. After soaking until the water was cold, I went to bed.

I rolled over for the hundredth time. Maybe it was two hundred. I wasn't keep count or anything, but I knew I had been up almost all night. I simply could not sleep. I knew Cat would be getting home soon, I look over at the clock, it's 6:45 AM, so Cat will be home in a few hours. Her parents only live about an hour or two outside of LA. I decided I might as well get out of bed and occupy myself. I certainly wasn't too tired.

I curled up on the couch and grabbed the remote, I smiled to myself when I noticed a few episodes of my favorite show had been recorded. Well they were reruns, but still Will & Grace was the best show ever. I stayed on the couch and after all 4 episodes were watched a deleted, I checked the time again. I sat up in a hurry, it was almost 9, and that meant Cat would be home soon! More excited than a kid on Christmas morning, I hurried to take a shower.

After I was cleaned up and made up, I headed to the kitchen, it was 9:20, where the hell was Cat? I decided on waffles for breakfast. I texted Cat "Making waffles, will u be home in time to eat?" I didn't get a response right away so I put my phone down and decided to make enough for both of us, figuring she could heat hers up later. I tried to distract myself by gathering all the ingredients and utensils for making waffles, laughing to myself as I reached for the waffle maker in the pantry. Waffles will forever remember me of the time Cat and I had argued about buying a waffle maker, she said we'd make waffles all the time, I disagreed. Let's just say, I'm glad she was right.

Not five seconds after I turned the waffle maker on, I heard keys in the door. Two seconds later, the door was swung open to reveal my short best friend, her long bright red hair tied up in a bun. She rushed into the house "Tori where are you?" she hollered. "Uhh Cat…I'm right here in the kitchen…Right in front of you!" she looked at me and we both started laughing. I guess she hadn't even noticed me, it wasn't unlike Cat to miss things as simple as a girl in her kitchen. "Ohh yeah waffles sound great!" she sat down on the bar stool while I finished preparing our breakfast, "So are ya gonna tell me? What was so 911?" I sat down on the bar stool next to her, and took a deep breath.

I told her everything that had happened and she sat and quietly listened, which is surprising. She isn't always the best listener. Once I had finished, she just sat there next to me, with a wide deer in the headlights look on her face. She seemed more surprised than I was, but I did have two days to get used to Beck and I bumping into each other. "Say something Cat!" She gulped and slowly blinked, then shook her head and blurted out "But what about Jade?" She looked worried. "Uhh, Jade didn't exactly come up, but I did hear that they broke up after high school." I told her, which didn't seem to calm her down. "Tori, Jade hates you, well hated you. I don't know if she still does, but don't you think she'd kill you if she knew you were dating Beck or something?" That thought hadn't occurred to me. I never got to know Jade very well, but she was never very rational. Now I was worried. I shook my head as I went to finish making breakfast. Cat filled me in on her weekend with her parents.

After breakfast we moved to the living room and sat on the big couch in the living room, Cat proceeded to drill me with questions about Beck and what had happened between us, I don't think she noticed that she was mostly repeating herself, "Ugh Cat let's change the subject, I've told you every detail at least five times, and you know everything that happened. Everything." I said teasingly punching her in the arm. "Ow Tori that hurt!" She grabbed her arm and started pouting dramatically, I rubbed her shoulder and apologized and she forgot the whole thing. We decided to spend the day shopping.

As we were browsing the enormous sale section of Forever 21, I looked at my phone again. I hadn't heard from Beck all day. I started to get nervous and anxious. Cat noticed me checking my phone, though I imagine she had noticed more than once, and she finally spoke. "Tori, you should call him. You obviously want to hear from him. What's the worst that could happen?" I nodded and took a deep breath. I dialed Beck's phone number and pressed send, nervously I lifted the phone to my ear. Shit maybe I should have just sent him a text message, I thought. But on the 4rth ring, he answered. "Ahh! Ms. Vega how are you? I was just thinking about you." I blushed and silently thanked god that he wasn't in front of me, "I'm great Mr. Oliver, and yourself?" I played along. We made small talk about how we were, I told him that Cat and I were at the mall shopping at Forever 21, he asked if he could meet us for lunch. We decided to meet at the food court in an hour, then we said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone.

I gulped and walked over to Cat, who had wandered off to give Beck and I privacy, on the phone. I told her that Beck wanted to have lunch with us in an hour. She seemed really excited about the whole thing, but that being said, Cat was excited about 99% of the things that happened. We continued our shopping trip and wandered to Sephora to look at the makeup. I checked my phone and it was just about time to meet Beck so we wandered down to the food court, when we arrived I sent him a quick text message. "Just got to the food court, look for Cat's bright red hair! Lol" A few minutes later, Beck arrived.

Before he could even take a seat, Cat was out of hers and in his arms. "BECK OH MY GOD IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN HOW ARE YOU YOU LOOK SO GOOD OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN UP TO YOUR HAIR LOOKS SO-" Cat was cut off when Beck finally tore her away from him. He laughed "Hi Cat, I'm fine, how are you?" I shook my head as I laughed. As overwhelming as Cat was, she sure did make you feel loved. We all ordered our food, I got Chinese, Beck got pizza and Cat got a sub sandwich. We sat down and started catching up.

After about 40 minutes, I noticed that Beck and I had been kind of in our own conversation, and Cat was being really quiet. I looked to my left and noticed she and her things were gone. I started to freak out, I reached for my phone and noticed a text message from Cat, "Hey Tori sorry 2 run! U & Beck were having a good time! Cya later…much later hopefully! ;) LOL! 3" I laughed to myself, and let out a big sigh of relief. I thought something had happened to her. I explained to Beck where she had gone and we both laughed at ourselves. Had we really been so into each other that we didn't even notice Cat? I suddenly felt bad., but I knew Cat wasn't worried.

Beck shook me out of my thoughts when he reached across the table and grabbed my hand, "So you gotta any more plans for today Tori?" I squeezed his hand, and looked up at him. "I'm all yours." he smiled at me and stood and picked up my things, I followed him out to his car and he started driving. A few miles down the road, I wondered where we were heading. Beck must have read my thoughts because he answered me before I could ask, "So I was thinking we could maybe go for a walk at this park down by my apartment, if you want. It's really nice, kinda..ya know..romantic." I could feel Beck was a bit nervous asking, but I thought it sounded perfect, so I told him it sounded really sweet. Beck smiled and reached to grab my hand, the rest of the drive was spent in comfortable silence.

When we arrived at the park, Beck hopped out of the car and ran around to the passenger side to open my door, never failed to make me smile. We held hands as we walked around the park, he was right; it was beautiful, trees, flowers, a little pond. We walked around the park just talking about things when I got a phone call. It was Cat, I answered on the second ring, "Hey Cat what's up?" "Hey Tori, you gonna be out much later? It's getting late and I'm hungry and stuff.." reality set back in, I had no idea what time it was or how long I had been with Beck, "Uhh what time is it?" "It's 6:30" I couldn't believe it was so late, sadly the night was over. "Wow 6:30? Okay I'll be home soon, thanks for calling!" "Kk see you soon!"

I turned to Beck, "Do you mind taking me home?" I asked him, I wished he would say no, but I know he'd never force anything on me. He just nodded and wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me in close to him. I wrapped my arm around his waist and just melted into his body. Beck held my hand all the way home, when we got to my door, he kissed me again. It was official. I, Tori Vega, was falling for Beck Oliver. I couldn't be happier.

**A/N - Okay so this chapter is a lot shorter, my chapters seem to get shorter each time I write one. Idk why, but I want them to be longer. I'm not sure where Tori and Beck are going, but I want it to be slow and natural. Realistic is what I'm going for. :) I also have big plans for Jade Robbie and possibly Andre. Don't forget to review! They mean a lot to me! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I was sitting in bed reading the latest issue of Cosmo magazine when my phone went off. I smiled when I saw his name on my phones screen, I answered it "Why hello handsome, how are you?" "I'm good, beautiful, how are you?" It's been like, two and a half weeks since I started seeing Beck, and it still gave me the craziest butterflies in my tummy when he said I was beautiful. We easily fell into light conversation for a while, after about twenty minutes Beck cleared his throat "So Tori, I called to ask you something.." he paused, and for some reason, my heart stopped, "Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight? Theirs this Thai restaurant I've been wanting to go to, but it's a little fancy, so I thought I'd wait for a special night." It took me a while to realize what he said, why was today a special night? I didn't care, I loved going out with Beck, "Yeah sure, that sounds great. What time?" "I'll pick you up at eight? Wear something pretty?" I blushed, "Of course, anything for you Mr. Oliver. I'll see you tonight babe." We said our goodbyes and then hung up. Once I set my phone down, and caught my breath I ran off to Cat's bedroom screaming at the top of my lungs.

I burst through the door "CAT OH MY GOD 911! CAT GET OUT OF BED WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN BED AT 1 IN THE AFTERNOON? UGH GET UP!" I jumped on her bed and she sat up so fast she almost bumped into me. She looked at me horrified "What's wrong Tori, are you hurt? Is it Beck? Is he ok?" I realized I had overreacted, "Oh no Cat, nothing that bad, but..Beck, he…he invited me to a fancy dinner tonight. He said it was a special occasion, and he wants me to wear something pretty! HELP ME!" The next seconds were nothing but a blur of fire engine red hair whipping up and dragging me back to my bedroom. Approximately two hours later, I stepped out of my walk in closet for the millionth time, and I stood in front of my full length mirror. Cat and I studied my outfit, we had gone through almost every single option in my closet. Cat and I looked up from the mirror and said in unison "This. Is. IT!"

I looked back to the mirror to take my outfit in one more time. I was wearing 4 inch black over the knee boots with black leggings. My top was a dark red scoop neck tee, with quarter sleeves. I looked good, but the outfit was incomplete. As if she had read my mind, Cat was already pulling me over to my vanity, mumbling something about jewelry. I had one necklace that I always wore for special occasions, it hung a little below my color bone, the pendant was very simple, it was just a little orchid covered in diamonds. My parents gave it to me for graduation, and it instantly became my favorite piece of jewelry. I traded my simple piercing stud earrings for classy diamond stud earrings. Cat sighed at she rested her hand on my shoulder and we looked at each other in the mirror, smiles on our face. Cat's cocked her head to the side and frowned, I was about to question her when she suddenly jumped up exclaiming "MAKEUP TIME!"

Cat spun me around in my chair faster than I could object, and she started doing my makeup. I cringed at the thought of her going overboard, flashbacks of when she glued a zombie mask to my face. She started pouting and I opened my eyes, "Oh Cat, you can do my makeup, just…don't go overboard!" I said with an uneasy smile. "kk!" she responded and quickly went back to work. I sat their in silence as Cat did my makeup, after a few minutes she spoke, "So Tori, do you think he's gonna, ya know, ask you out tonight? Like you two official" I froze, I wasn't moving, but I froze. I slowly opened my eyes to see Cat sitting back looking at me with wondering eyes, I honestly didn't know. I had hoped so but I didn't want to jinx it or anything. I started looking around the room, I took a breath "I haven't put much thought into that Cat, I really hope he does though. I really like him." I let out a sigh, Cat pulled me into a hug. I loved her hugs, they were always so warm and loving. "Don't worry Tori, even if he doesn't make it official tonight, it's obviously nothing bad, he did say it was special. Either way, I'm here. I love you." I hugged her back, "I love you too Cat, let's get finished up here." She pulled away and smiled at me "I'm already done Tori."

I closed my eyes as I turned to face my vanity once again. I slowly opened my eyes and I was shocked with what I saw. Cat had done an amazing job with my makeup. She went for a really classic look, slightly winged eye liner, with natural false lashes. Defined brows, bronzed cheeks (she skipped the blush making a cute remark about how Beck would take care of that. I thought about fighting back before realizing she was right.) I looked beautiful. I turned around and stood up and pulled Cat into a tight hug, "Thank you Cat, thank you! You're the best best friend a girl could ever have!" She hugged me back and explained "No way Tori, you are! I love you!" After we finished our hug, we made our way into the living room to watch a little bit of tv to kill time. I still had about an hour or so before Beck picked me up. We turned the tv on, but neither of us could keep our eyes off of the clock. After 20 minutes Cat turned the tv off and turned to face me.

"Okay Tori, tv isn't helping, so let's just talk! I'm going crazy waiting!" I laughed but agreed with her. We started talking about past dates and past boyfriends and before we knew it, it was 7:30. Our conversation died down to awkward small talk. Both of us were equally anxious. That was my favorite part of Cat, she felt everything. I was anxious and she was just as anxious as I was. That's how invested she was in her friends and family. That's how much she cared. My thoughts of Cat reminded me of the time in high school when I threw a prome at HA, and Cat invited a guy in a crazy suit. We started talking about high school, and once again Jade was easily ignored and avoided. I didn't realize how wrapped up in the conversation I was until the door bell rang. I almost jumped out of my skin, but I kept my composure, I stood and walked over to open the door.

Beck stood there on our porch looking really amazing, my first instinct was to pull him into a big hug, and his was the same. Every time we hugged and kissed, it was like it was first time, we were both so excited to be with each other. Every time we hugged and kissed, it was like it was the last time, like we couldn't get enough each other and we were savoring every moment together as if it was about to end. Beck squeezed me tight and pulled his face away to give me a kiss. Then he stepped back, "Wow, you look beautiful Tori." Cat of course had to butt in and shouted a hello from the couch, "Uhh, hi Cat" Beck let out an awkward laugh, our eyes never leaving the others gaze. I grabbed my purse and returned back to the door, Beck grabbed my hand. I said goodbye to Cat as I shut the apartment door and followed Beck down to his car.

The drive took about twenty minutes, and we arrived a little before the reservations Beck had made for 8:30. We waited a few minutes and got a table early, we both ordered our food and returned to our conversation. We talked all through dinner, conversation with Beck was so natural, like it was second nature to me. And when we sat in silence, it was like it was meant to be there. It was never awkward or uneasy. That's what I loved about being with him. For example, I was more anxious than ever back at the apartment, but the moment I saw Beck standing in front of me, all of the tension in my body melted away, I liked that. What was better was, I seemed to have the same effect on him.

After Beck paid for our dinner, he grabbed my hand once again and led me outside. Instead of walking back to his car, we went in the opposite direction. I would have questioned anyone else, but at this point, I trusted Beck one hundred percent, I knew we were going somewhere. We walked down the street in silence, sometimes crossing the street, sometimes turning the corner. After about fifteen minutes of walking, we arrived at a park, it was breathtaking. I couldn't stop looking at the stars and the moon, the way they lit up everything in the park. The trees, the grass, the random flowers, everything was a hundred times more beautiful in the moonlight. I look over at Beck and I notice he's been looking at me this whole time. I looked away, trying to hide the fact that I was blushing once again. It never got old.

"Tori, will you dance with me?" I giggled, "Theirs no music playing Beck" He pulled me close, wrapping his arms around me, giving me a kiss. Our lips parted but our foreheads stayed close. He started humming as he rocked me back and forth, this was not bad. I wrapped my arms around his shoulder and leaned into him, letting him lead. After a while, Beck stopped humming, "Is the dance over?" I questioned, Beck slowed the swaying, eventually stopped. He pulled me in for a tight hug and then pulled away, with our arms still around each other.

Beck took a deep breath before looking me in the eyes, "Tori, I know we've only been dating for a few weeks, but I really like you. I love every minute we spend together, and when we're not together, you're on my mind 90 percent of the time. I'd really like it if you'd be my girlfriend, I want to be exclusive. Just us, nobody else." I stared back at him, I felt the blush in my cheeks burning bright, and a smile spreading across my face. This time I didn't hide from Beck, but I pulled him back into another hug. I held him tight as I whispered into his ear, "Beck, I would love to be your girlfriend" He laughed softly and replied "Tori I would love to be your boyfriend." "Just us" he smiled into my shoulder. "Just us" he echoed softly. We started dancing again but this time, Beck didn't hum. Neither of us needed music to dance.

A while later, we both started to get tired, Beck and I started to walk back to his car. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close, I wrapped my arm around his waist and melted into him, letting him lead the way. Once we got to his car, I looked at the time on my phone, which had been left in his car. It was 2:36 am and I had four missed text messages from Cat. "Hey Tori, how is it goin?" "Tori did he ask you yet?" "OMG do I need to call the cops?" "Are you alive?" I laughed at Cat's dramatic-ness, I started to text her back, when Beck asked if I wanted to sleep over, since his house was closer, I nodded while texting Cat back. "Yes! He asked me out, I'll tell you everything tomorrow, staying at his place! Night! Sorry, btw. Love you for caring 3" she responded right after "Omg you scared me, but omg I'm so happy for you Tor! Cya tomorrow, Luv u 2" I turned my phone off and slipped into my purse, Beck reached for my hand and started driving towards his house. I've spent a lot of time at his house the past few weeks, but this time was different, obviously. It was the first thing we were doing as a couple! Okay Tori, when did you become a giddy school girl? I questioned myself. I knew the answer was two words, Beck Oliver. Once inside his bedroom, we curled up together and quickly fell asleep.

**A/N - So I hope you guys like this. I wrote it so quickly after the last chapter cuz my bff Beckerz told me the last chapter had nothing juicy in it! She is so right, so I hope this makes up for chapter 3! J Enjoy bbz. More to come soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Beck Oliver and I have been together for a few months now, and everything has been going perfectly. Which makes sense, Beck Oliver is pretty much perfect. Thoughts like these cloud my mind and I shake my head, telling myself that we're just in the honeymoon phase and I should take this relationship more seriously. Then I see his smile and my heart melts. It's funny, I've never been the kind of girl who really wanted a boyfriend, but now that I had one (Beck Oliver!) I couldn't really imagine being without him. Okay, I know I sound like I'm being dramatic, but I've known Beck for a few years, so it's not like we started out as strangers a few months ago. Either way I was happy, and he was happy. Speaking of Beck, which isn't too uncommon these past few months, seeing as he was on my mind and in my conversations as often as possible, I haven't spoken to him all day. I decide to send him a cute text message, so I pull out my phone and start a new message, I think about it for a few seconds before typing in a simple smile emoticon and hitting send. Expecting to get a reply soon, I set my phone on my lap and return to my day dreams about said boy. But I don't get a reply.

A few hours later, it's almost 8PM. I still haven't heard from Beck and I'm starting to worry, I send him another message, this time saying "Hey, everything ok babe? Miss U 3" hoping he's just busy and didn't notice his phone alerts. I set my phone down, and grab Cat convincing her to go out with a late movie with me. I should get my mind off of this or else it'll eat at me until he replies, which I hoped was soon. Cat wasn't too hard to convince, but when I mentioned movie she hopped off of the couch and started squealing about some mushy cutesy romance movie, but I knew that wouldn't help. After a while (34 minutes!) I end up convincing her to go see the scariest movie playing. She finally budges, sensing something is going on with me and we head off to the theater. I check my phone before the movie starts, it's been an hour since I messaged Beck, still no reply. I frown before shutting down my phone and slipping it into my purse. He must be busy, right?

I didn't hear from Beck after the movie. I didn't hear from Beck the next day either. I started to really get worried when I didn't hear from him all week. On my day off, I decided to drive over to his house to see if things were alright. I was getting worried, I didn't want to come off as a clingy obsessive girlfriend, because I wasn't. But I think a week of silence warrants a visit, expected or not. I'm driving down the last road before I get to Beck's apartment complex, and even though the sun is warm on my skin, it doesn't comfort me. I feel cold and nervous, and I definitely look the part. My hair is pulled back into a high ponytail, my eyes are made up with darker than usual colors. I'm wearing more black in one outfit than I usually wear in one month. I pull into the parking lot and my stomach drops. Beck's car is parked in his usual spot, I hurriedly pull up to my usual visitors spot, but notice it's taken. I thought Beck said this spot was reserved for his guests? He had a guest, but he couldn't respond to a text message, this is when I really start to freak out. I put my car in park and barely pull my keys out of the ignition before flying out of the car and running up the stairs and down the hall to Beck's apartment. Before I can stop myself from being a Trina sized drama queen, my hand is clenched in a tight fist, wailing on the door. I hear someone approaching the door on the other side, so I lower my hand, still clenched into a tight fist. When the door opens, it isn't Beck standing on the other side. It's Jade West, the ice queen of Hollywood Arts.

I gasp and take a few steps back, out of shock or fear, maybe a mixture of both. I can tell by Jade's confused reaction that neither of us are completely sure. She smiles at me "Vega, what brings you by? Beck didn't tell me we were having visitors." I'm frozen in place, my eyes and mouth open wide. Somewhere in the next few seconds I remember to breath and a gasp of air fills my lungs and catches me by surprise, my body loosens, but my expression remains the same. She said Beck didn't tell her "we" were having visitors. WE. As far as I knew, Beck and Jade hadn't been a "we" in years, that's why Beck and I were now a "we", I took a second to compose myself before mumbling "Sorry, I just wanted to see Beck, but I guess he's busy. I gotta run" I quickly turn on my heel and nearly sprint down the hall, I make it halfway down the stairs before I hear a familiar voice calling after me, one I haven't heard in over a week. Beck's chasing me, calling after me. Part of me wants to stop but the bigger part of me says to keep going, so I happily oblige. Not two seconds after I open my car door and slide into the drivers seat, Beck does the same on the passengers side. I open my mouth to tell him to get out, but I can already feel the tears forming in my eyes, I blink them away and speed out of the parking lot, unsure of my, or I should say our, destination.

A good thirty minutes later, I'm tired of driving. I have no idea where I'm going so I pull into the closest parking lot and park my car. I shut it down and get out and start walking away, my arms wrapper around my body, my head down. I hear Beck calling after me, I can feel him catching up, but I don't care. Suddenly he's in front of me, his hands grasp my shoulders as he tells me to stop. "Tori, where are you going?" I frown and lower my eyes, I can't look at him right now. "I don't know" I mumble. he sighs and pulls me into a hug. I'm too upset and confused to fight it, but I don't return the gesture. After the weirdest hug of my life, Beck pulls away, his hands returning to my shoulders "I can explain Tori, it's not what it looks like!" I shake my self from his grip, "Really Beck? Cause it looks like you've been MIA for the past week and I come to find that you and your ex girlfriend, who hates me by the way, are shacking up behind my back! If you wanted her back, why didn't you have the balls to be honest with me? What the fuck is-" I'm cut off as Beck's lips hit mine. For a second, all the tension and anger leave my body, I melt into the kiss, our bodies close in on each other. Then I remember Jade and I pull away, tears forming in my eyes again, "What the fuck Beck?" That's when the tears win, suddenly I'm standing in some random parking lot, in front of my maybe ex boyfriend, with tears rushing down my face. He pulls me into another hug, this time I let him. I don't care who he is, he's comfortable. Right now in his arms, everything feels okay, even if it isn't. Even if he is leaving my for his high school girlfriend. He pulls away from me and wipes my tears with his thumbs. He places his hands on either side of my cheeks and pulls my head in and places a kiss on my forehead. "Tori, I told you, just us. I meant that, nothing is going on between Jade and I. She just showed up at my apartment the other day and announced that she was going to be staying with me for a week while she was in town. I should have told you, maybe I should have told her no, but I'm so sorry for avoiding you all week. But nothing is going on, Jade means nothing to me."

He pulls me into another hug before wrapping his arm around my shoulder and leading me to my car. He offers to drive, but I refuse. I need the drive to clear my mind. When we arrive at his apartment, he turns to me, "Baby, you haven't said anything. Are we okay?" I look at him and see the worry in his eyes. I trust him, it's just Jade I don't trust. "I guess so, but if you ever ignore me again, I don't think I'll be able to overlook it. You had me worried sick Beck." He looks a bit hurt, but mostly guilty, he lowers his eyes "I know Tori, I'm so sorry. Can you wait here? I'll be right back." I nod and he rushes up to his apartment. Ten minutes later, he hops back in the car with a backpack stuffed full of who knows what, he instructs me to drive to my place, and I do. Once there, he tells me to wait in the car, confused but tired, I agree. He comes back with one of my bags full of my personal belongings, I'm even more confused.

"Beck, what's going on, I'm tired. Can I just go up and sleep?" He shakes his head and tells me to switch seats with him. Once in the drivers seat, he reaches into the back for a little blanket we use at the beach. It's clean so I wrap up in it, tilt the seat back and drift asleep. When I wake up, I'm in an unfamiliar bed, in a unfamiliar room, next to one familiar boy. I smile, and as if on cue, he smiles back before opening his eyes and rolling over to face me. He lets out a yawn and a stretch before speaking, "So Tori, when I saw how much I upset you last night, I really wanted to make it up to you. I've been planning a trip out of the city for your birthday coming up, but decided we both needed to get away right now." I couldn't think to do anything but smile and curl up into him and fall back asleep. My last thought I Tori Vega, was in love for the first time. In love with Beck Oliver.

**A/N - Oh my goodness! I am so sorry for the long wait! I got busy with the holidays and work and friends and One Tree Hill, and I also somewhat lost my connection to this story. I wasn't sure where to take it, so I kept procrastinating and I kept putting it off until I started to forget about it. But I promise I will finish this story, even if it takes me a while. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Okay guys, I've been trying to work on this story but every time I go to write, I'm just blocked, but I know where I want to go. It just got sort of confusing lol. But I really hope you guys come back to read it!**

**& a special shout out to "BigStuOU" - I so agree with you, but this IS Tori's first real relationship, she's just overwhelmed for her feelings, but trust me, theirs a point to everything that has happened. It's a bit vague in my mind, but I definitely know where I'm taking my versions of these characters. :) But I sooo agree lol.**

Tonight was my birthday and Beck was planning a nice dinner date out. We hadn't really gone out as much as we used to. It had been a few months since the whole Jade ordeal, and a few weeks after that, Beck told me he loved me and of course I told him I love him too. I did. That's what made everything so complicated. I was happy in my relationship. I was with a great guy who never hurt me, he always supported me and he was really driven in life. It didn't hurt that he was gorgeous either. But I always felt like it was missing when we were together, and when we spent more than a short while apart, that feeling only got worse.

Like this one night a few weeks ago, Cat wanted to take me dancing for my birthday but Beck pretty much took over and said no. I was sort of taken aback that he would put his foot down to my best friend, over my birthday. It was MY birthday after all. But Cat said that she was fine with it, so I just agreed to make plans with Beck. I swear that night I could have heard Cat in her room crying, but when I went to knock, she didn't answer. The next day she acted like she was fine, and I didn't want to embarrass her so we both dropped it.

So back to my birthday dinner. Beck had told me the day before to dress nice, but not too casual, and that he would pick me up at 6. So I decided to get ready around 4. I did my hair and makeup and pulled out a cute black dress that went to the middle of my thigh. It was strapless but not in a slutty way, it was pretty classy, with a short slit in the back. I had maybe half an hour until Beck arrived so I went to sit on the couch and watch tv with Cat. She seemed bothered by something but she didn't speak up, so I left it alone. She was easily bothered so when she was in a mood, if she didn't say anything, I left it alone because I didn't want to bring it up, which would make her feel worse. This girl definitely wore her heart on her sleeve unlike anyone else I've ever met, but that's what I love about her.

It turns out she was watching some random sappy romance movie on Lifetime, so I just joined in, laughing when I almost ruined my makeup from crying. When the credits started to roll, I realized I had watched an entire movie, well most of it anyways. It was 7:30! Beck was an hour and a half late! I stood up and double checked my phone, no missed calls, no new text messages. This was weird, I went to the kitchen and dialed Beck's number. It rang and rang but he never answered, it just went to voicemail, I began to worry, but I steadied my voice "Hey babe, it's like 7:30..where are you? Are you okay?" I hung up the phone and went to sit next to Cat. I heard a sigh, and I could feel her looking over at me, but I didn't want to speak first. Thankfully, she did.

"Tori, where is he? He's an hour late!" she looked really worried, almost like SHE was being stood up. I sighed and looked over at her, "Don't worry about me Cat, he'll be here. He'd never miss my birthda-" She cut me off with a gasp so loud that the neighbors must have heard it, "TORI I ALMOST FORGOT IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! OMIGOD! I'll be right back, okay? DON'T MOVE!" She ran back to her room faster than an actual cat, and was back in less time than it took her to leave. I giggled as she handed me a slim box wrapped in bright pink wrapping paper covered in hearts, wrapped in purple ribbons. I read the card first which was really sweet. Then I opened the box and pulled out a gorgeous teal minidress with a low cut neck line. It was amazing, "Thank you Cat, I love it!" I set the dress down and hugged her. She hugged me back and said "I was hoping we could go out and you'd wear it, but we'll go out tomorrow night." She gave me a small sad smile, like a child would give. She was being such a good sport about this.

I stood back up and grabbed the dress and went to my room. I let my hair down and switch out my black classy dress for this super sexy mini dress and walked back out to the living room. Cat's eyes lit up as she ran to get changed. That's one thing I love about our friendship, we don't always need to speak to communicate. She came back in a bright pink, of course, mini dress and high heels, with silver studs all over them. I smiled at her and said "Cat, I'm all yours! Screw Beck!" She smiled back at me, even though I could still see a hint of sadness in her eyes "Yay!" We ran downstairs and hopped in her car, and drove down to our favorite club. Inside the club we danced to the hottest music and sipped on red bull, we didn't think who'd be the designated driver but we still had a blast. A few hours later we were starving so we went to a small 24 hour diner down the street and got some late dinner.

On the ride home Cat seemed anxious, and I didn't want to let it go, again. "Cat is something bothering you?" She seemed surprised but then she replied, "I don't like how Beck treats you. Half the time, he's a prince and he treats you like a queen, but the rest of the time, he's late, he acts shady and he just gets on my nerves! Standing you up on your birthday! You deserve way better!" She had begun to cry a little so I told her to pull over and she did. I pulled her into a hug, blinking the tears that had formed in my eyes away. "I love you for caring so much Cat, but I think you just see the bad more than the good and it seems worse." She didn't agree. She pulled away from me and wiped her eyes, "I'm not telling you to not date him Tori, I'm just saying what's wrong. You did ask me." She was looking straight ahead, avoiding my eye contact. I didn't know how to respond because part of me felt like she was right. But I loved Beck, so shouldn't I forgive the little mistakes he did make? After a few minutes Cat sighed and started the car, not a word was spoken on the rest of the drive home.

As Cat pulled into her usual parking space, I recognized a car in the visitor's spaces. It was Beck's. How long had he been there? I silently wondered if I was just seeing things, but as we headed up to our apartement on the second floor, I saw Beck sitting at the foot of our door. It WAS his car. Cat let out a slight gasp and turned to me "Tori" she whispered urgently, as if I hadn't seen him. "I know" I replied. It was clear Beck wasn't harmed in a car accident or anything of the sort, and from the look of him, he hadn't been dressed like we were going out either. I walked up to him and as he saw me approaching he stood up and waited till I got the door. "Beck where have you been?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady. He glared at me like I was at fault, and sighed, "I've been waiting for you, but I guess you ditched me to hang out with HER" he pointed to Cat who squeaked and looked down, "I guess I shouldn't be fucking surprised though right? She's your best friend, I don't even matter right?" I couldn't believe what he was saying "Are you serious Beck? I turned her down to spend tonight with YOU and YOU'RE the one who didn't show up OR answer your phone so you're the one who has some explaining to do, not me." He just shook his head. I was about to say something when he spoke again, "Whatever babe, let's just go home. I left my present for you at my apartment, I thought that's where we'd go. We missed dinner though, so let's go." He grabbed my arm and started to pull me towards his car but I shook his hand off of me "Let go Beck, I'm not going anywhere with you!" he grabbed my arm again, "Yes you are, you're coming to stay the night with me!" I tried to shake him off again, but he grabbed my arm harder, it was starting to hurt, "Ow Beck you're hurting me!" I kept struggling until he swung around and slapped me across the face. Cat gasped and started crying but I was so stunned I couldn't even more. Beck instantly let go of my arm. He was in tears as he reached for my face, "Tori, oh shit I'm so sorry baby, I didn't mean to do that. I'm so sorry babe." He just stood there apologizing as I stood there with my mouth open, tears starting to form in my eyes. I pushed him off of me and walked towards the door. "Come on Cat, let's get inside"

Once inside, Cat collapsed into me, sobbing louder than before, "Omigod Tori are you okay!" I barely had the energy to hug her back, but I assured her I was fine. I took her to her room and told her I'd be fine. I just needed to take a bath. She nodded and gave me another hug, then went to bed. As I reached the bathroom door, I got a text. I was almost afraid to look at it, but I did anyways. It was from Cat, "Hey Tor, I'm in here if you need me. Even if I'm asleep, just wake me up, K?" I texted back that I would if I needed her, then I went to start the bath. Once it was scadling hot, I plugged the drain, stripped my clothes off and lowered myself into the tub. Not caring that it burned. I needed to distract myself, but I knew that would be impossible as I started to cry. At first tears just rolled down my cheeks but shortly after it turned into an uncontrollable sob that I couldn't be bothered to contain. After an hour or two, it could have been weeks atually I had no sense of time, I just had a headache. So I wiped my tears off, blew my nose, and went to bed. I crawled under the covers. I was completely exausted so I started to drift off soon, but not after I realized what hurt me the most. Not that Beck had hit me. Not that Cat saw, but Cat was right and I had been upset with her for not supporting Beck and I. I had been so in love with Beck, that I couldn't even see what a terrible person he was. But now I clearly did. I knew I had to end things. The last thought I had in my mind before I feel asleep was a feeling of confidence, mixed with an overwhelming sense of lonlieness.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I'm really very sorry for having taken so much time to upload this new chapter. I was stumped but I got an email informing me of a new review, and I have read all of them. I'm still so amazed that anyone would actually read anything I wrote. But I've been busy lately, and I hate to say it, but it seems that this story will come to an end within the next chapter or two. I just want to wrap it up, I think because my writing style has been changing, and I've been reading a lot and writing a lot, I just don't feel right leaving this story unfinished. **

Several weeks had passed since my incident with Beck. Cat didn't ask me about it, and I never offered up any information. The reason being, I had forgiven Beck soon after. He constantly left voicemails, and sent text messages and flowers. Eventually I answered one of his calls, his voice sounded broken and he broke out into a long story about how he was a little drunk or something, part of me tuned it all out because all I wanted to do was forget what had happened. I mean, yes Beck hurt me, and I knew that was wrong, but I loved him. I had never been in love before, but to me, love meant you forgive when your partner of their missteps. So I guess you could say that Beck and I started to see each other in private. I'd lie and tell Cat that I was going out to the store and she usually said "Kk!" without looking up from her latest book or television program. Sure lying to my best friend hurt, but I loved Beck. I promised myself that I would tell her, but every time I had plans with Beck, I told her yet another obviously fabricated story of where I'd be for the night.

Things were going pretty smoothly with Beck, I'd usually just drive over to his apartment and we'd hang out at his place. He'd cook for me and rent movies for us to watch. The whole thing always seemed very romantic, and Beck was still in apology mode, so he was extra sweet and romantic towards me. Always gushing "I love you"s and "You look beautiful"s over dinner. After a few nights, it got old and I told him I wanted him to act normal again. This new apologetic Beck was so in-genuine and it just reminded me of that ugly night. I wanted to forget everything about that night, and he understand. Slowly things began to return back to normal between us, and I began feeling like it was time to confess what had been going on the last few weeks, to Cat. She deserved that much, and in time, I had hoped she'd be okay with it. She just needed to see that Beck had made a mistake and we were both a little stronger because of it. Well that's what he'd told me, but I didn't feel any stronger. If he did, then I wasn't going to spoil it for him.

After another dinner and movie with Beck in his apartment, I told him I had to leave early. He seemed a bit hurt but when I told him what I was going to do, his hurt turned to worry. "Babe, are you sure she'll be okay with this?" I took a breathe and kissed him, "Beck, I love you and you love me right?" He nodded, "Cat loves me too, we're practically sisters, so even if she doesn't approve, I think she'll learn too. She just has to see that it was a mistake. I feel bad lying to her, I need to do this, despite the outcome. But I love you no matter what." I hugged him for a minute, he whispered "I love you too Tor'" before kissing my forehead. I collected my things and headed back to my own apartment. The drive took a little more than a few minutes, and by the time I parked in my usual spot, all of my confidence and self assurance had disappeared. In it's place was fear, and guilt. I swallowed my pride and told myself that I knew what I had to do. It had gone on long enough, too long if you ask me. I feigned some confidence as I made my way up to my room. Before I could unlock and open the door, it swung up. When I looked up expecting to see Cat, I saw something that I never thought I'd see in my own home. Jade West.

"Come on in Vega," Jade instructed, her voice as cold as ever, despite the smirk on her porcelain face. I followed her inside, finding Cat seated on the couch, looking down at her hands folded in her lap. I bit my lip nervously as Jade sat on the other side of the couch, patting the seat in-between them. "Would you sit down? I think we need to have a little chat," I looked from Jade to Cat, expecting some sort of explanation. She didn't even seem to notice my presence, so I somehow carried myself over to the couch and sat down between my best friend and my worst friend. The funny thing about Jade was, no matter how much of a bitch she had always been to me, I always thought their was something inside of her, that wasn't cold. I had always considered her a friend, never letting anything she did or said phase me, and I did love her, in a way, she still terrified me. Especially being in my house, and with Cat acting like she'd seen a ghost, I had no idea what was going on.

"What are you doing here Jade? And Cat, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Again I looked from Jade to Cat, but Cat was still giving up nothing. I was starting to really worry, when Jade spoke again, "Tori, Cat told me what happened between you and Beck a while ago," Surprisingly enough, she reached for my hand, and when I looked in her eyes, I saw a warmth I'd never seen before. Jade West had feelings, I was stunned, "He did the same thing to me back in high school. Never anything serious, and that's why I always forgave him. I told myself that I loved him and he loved me. But he needs help. He has a violet streak that he needs to get under control. I hoped that when I left him after graduation, he'd change, but he never did. That's why I was at his place a while ago, trying to see how he was. I actually had no idea the two of you had gotten together until I got there and he told me. I was shocked and scared for you, I wish I told him I'd beat his ass if he ever touched you, or anyone else for that matter, but I couldn't find any words. That's when you showed up at his apartment," She trailed off. I was suddenly tired, but I was determined to speak up in Beck's defense.

I pulled my hand away from Jade's and stood up, "I'm really sorry about what happened in high school Jade, and I appreciate you coming back here, but I have something to say to Cat." Cat finally looked at me, her face looking like a sad puppy, shit this was going to be tough. "Cat," I knelt down in front of her, "I've been seeing Beck for the past few weeks, behind your back. I'm so sorry for lying, but I didn't see any other option, but I promise you, Beck's changed. I know he has, we've been having the best time lately and he seems happier than ever!" Cat looked down at me, tears seemed to be forming in her eyes. I pulled her into a hug, which she halfheartedly returned.

Jade scoffed as she stood, "Tori don't be stupid. I know how you feel about him, I felt that way too! We dated for like four years, and I told myself so many times that he'd changed, but he never did." I stood up to face her, but before I could reply, she cut me off, "I'm not saying he ever did anything seriously harmful, thank god, but still he can't go around slapping girls!" She was nearly shouting although I was inches away from her, and I could hardly look her in the eyes.

It was Cat's turn to stand up, joining us in front of the couch, "Tori, I know you've been seeing Beck this whole time," She looked down unsure of what else to say, "Umm, that's why I called Jade. We kinda, like, scoped out Beck's place, and like, followed you. At first I thought you were just driving around, or being alone or something, but eventually it got weird, and your lies got even worse. I'm not _that_ stupid Tori!" The last statement stung.

"Cat, it wasn't like that! I don't think you're stupid! You know that, I just, didn't care enough to come up with an airtight story, I just wanted to go see Beck," I hugged her again, I could hear her sniffle, "I've been wanting to tell you, but if you knew, why didn't you see anything?" She looked over to Jade, as if they could communicate via thought.

"Tori, I don't know if you realized, but Cat and I were somewhat good friends in high school," Jade seemed to have calmed down, but their was a fierceness in her eyes that told me she was no where near backing down, "We've kept in touch over the years, and when our little friend here voiced her suspicion, I knew something was up. After a few cosmos, she spilled everything, not literally, and I knew I had to look into it," She took a moment to let her words sink in, "You may not have ever known it, but I actually did care about you, in a way,"

"I always liked you too, Jade." I wasn't sure how to respond, but what I said was true at least. I wasn't so sure of what she had said, but I wasn't about to challenge her. All I knew was that Beck and I were pretty much fucked. I wasn't sure if I could exactly choose my friends over my boyfriend, or vice versa. Suddenly my whole world seemed to be crashing right before my eyes. I sat down and braced myself, Cat and Jade seemed a little worried, "Don't worry guys, I'm fine. Just sort of freaking out right now. I don't know what to think, what to believe, shit I don't even know what to do." I began to sound frantic.

Jade squatted in front of me, like I had done with Cat, but her tone wasn't friendly. She spoke matter-of-factually, "Tori, you can do one of two things. Stay with Beck, or leave him. We care about you, and we'll try our best to support you, but I have to say that if you get back with Beck, I won't have anything to do with it. I can't speak for Cat, but I've seen my fair share of domestic violence, and it is something that I find to be unforgivable, but that's me. If you choose to forgive him, nothing will really change between us, but I won't tolerate hearing about it. I will, however, help you weigh the pro's and con's of the situation. But you know where my bias leans, so you can tell me to fuck off and let you think alone, if you want." with that, she got up and crossed her arms. I assumed she was looking at Cat, maybe even talking to her, but I wasn't really paying any attention.

Memories of the last few weeks flashed through my mind. Then my whole entire relationship with Beck flashed, starting with us seeing each other at the club, the first time he said I love you, the first time we fought, the first time he hit me. Suddenly I jolted upright. I shouldn't have thought about it that way, the first time he hit me. It had been the first, only and last time he'd hit me. I buried my face in my hands, I knew what I should do. The only problem was, it wasn't what I wanted to do. Leaving Beck seemed like a crazy idea, but leaving him would prove my safety, and appease my friends. Suddenly I saw my mom in my head, I heard her telling me what I should do, nothing I didn't know already. Of course I'd known all along it was wrong, otherwise I never would have hid it. I suddenly excused myself, and made my way to my bedroom, curling up in bed. I began to cry, I don't think I even stopped, I just let my tears lull me to sleep.


End file.
